EDUCATING THE LOVE
by darrencito
Summary: Blaine es una maestro en Dalton Academy que enseña clases de canto y de español. Un día recibe una llamada del sindicato de educación para informarle que debe trasladarse a William Mckinley para ser maestro sustituto de español. / Kurt es un hermoso joven castaño
1. Chapter 1

EDUCATING THE LOVE

Blaine es una maestro en Dalton Academy que enseña clases de canto y de español. Un día recibe una llamada del sindicato de educación para informarle que debe trasladarse a William Mckinley para ser maestro sustituto de español. / Kurt es un hermoso joven castaño

a quien le encanta bailar y sobre todo cantar. Su pasión es llegar a Nueva York y conocer al amor de su vida.

Era una mañana tranquila, el joven kurt estaba despertando de su sueño embellecedor de todos los días. Kurt siempre se paraba temprano para preparar su ropa ya que a él le encantaba lucir muy bien con cada uno de sus atuendos. Kurt bajó para hacerse el desayuno, que consistiría de huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo de naranja. Realmente necesitaba energías para el día tan pesado que le esperaba: a primera hora tenia que ir al club Glee a cantar un dueto con Rachel, su amiga incomparable, y hasta el último tenia una de las materias que a Kurt no le gustaban: Español era su terror ya que él no sabia pronunciar ni un hola. Era un desastre en esa materia, si aprobaba era por sus apuntes o trabajos extras, pero no por mucho tiempo... Éll necesitaba subir sus calificaciones ya que si no lo hacía, no seria aceptado en NYADA para el siguiente año.

Por otra parte Blaine se había levantado temprano para ir a Dalton y empezar con su clase de canto, se acercaba una competencia para calificar su aspectos como maestro musical. Llegó al salón de clases y les comentó a sus alumnos que debían preparar canciones para la competencia ya que ahí demostrarían su potencial y lo que él les había enseñado durante el año escolar … Blaine tenia en mente una serie de canciones que demostraran la energía del grupo, repartió las partituras, sus alumnos se pusieron realmente felices con la selección que habia echo su maestro, a ellos les encantaba esto y le pondrían el entusiasmo que todos conocen y que hacía sentir tan orgulloso a su querido maestro Blaine.

Se terminó la primera clase cuando de pronto sonó el móvil de Blaine, el identificador de llamadas decia que era del sindicato de educación. Blaine contesto enseguida ya que no le gustaba hacer esperar a los del sindicato.

Blaine contestó...

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días profesor Anderson, permítame presentarme, soy el director general del sindicato de educación de Ohio y le llamo para que se traslade a la Escuela Mckinley para que se haga cargo de la materia de español. El profesor titular renunció, y como tenemos excelentes referencias suyas, nos agradaría que tomara el puesto vacante.

-De verdad? No es alguna broma? Digo... estoy encantado... pero...

Blaine no podía creer que se le estuviera presentando esta gran oportunidad.

-Hemos recibido excelentes comentarios profesor. Inclusive, lo han catalogado como el mejor maestro de Español de todo Ohio... esto es completamente serio. No me atrevería a bromear con algo así.

Blaine no creía en su extraordinaria buena suerte.

-¿Cuando empiezo director?

-Empieza hoy a las 6 de la tarde. No olvide ser puntual, por favor. No puede haber pretextos para que legue tarde, ya que sabemos que su jornada laboral en Dalton termina a las 4 de la tarde, entonces cuenta usted con 2 horas para trasladarse a McKinley.

Blaine ya empezaba a imaginar cómo sería trabajar por fin en Mckinley. Le encantaba la idea... se apresuró a contestar.

-Claro estaré ahí puntual. Ah, una duda, mi sueldo? no me ha mencionado cual será mi salario a partir de ahora. Usted me dice que solo seré maestro sustituto y no estoy informado de lo que gana un maestro en esa situación...

-Profesor Anderson, su sueldo será el mismo que gana como maestro titular de canto y baile en Dalton puesto que es el mejor de la materia en Ohio. En Mckinley el rendimiento académico está muy bajo en esa materia específicamente... Confío plenamente en que usted hará la diferencia... Entonces profesor, ¿acepta el trabajo?

-Claro que acepto, me siento alagado. De verdad muchas gracias por la oportundad y espero llenar sus expectativas.

-Eso espero yo también. Entonces espero su registro en mckinley, profesor. Seguimos en contacto.

Blaine colgó el teléfono sintiéndose increíblemente emocionado. Sabía que algo muy bueno resaultaría de trabajar como profesor sustituto en Mckinley.

K-B-K-B-K-B

Kurt paso de la primera clase a la segunda, que era matemáticas, a él le encantaba esa materia, era realmente bueno! Tenía un desempeño inigualable pero aun seguía atormentado porque a la ultima hora tenía examen de español... su última oportunidad... estaba a punto de reprobar.

.

Las horas para Kurt pasaron volando, sin darse cuenta ya eran las 5:59 de la tarde y a las 6:00 tenía su clase de español... Examen... Sonó la campana y Kurt se dirigió al salón de español con una cara que claramente decía "no te me acerques" Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia los casilleros. Al levantar la cara se dio cuenta que era uno de los jugadores de futbol quien le gritó mientras se alejaba "marica" Kurt se levanto rápido y se dirigió al baño que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, quería urgentemente limpiarse la sangre que le salía de la nariz gracias al empujón que había recibido.

La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado... este tipo de agresiones no eran ninguna novedad, así como tampoco lo era el echo de que nadie se acercara a ayudarlo... Ya no quería estar en Mckinley... no había nada interesante ahí, salvo sus amigos...

Kurt se tranquilizó un poco al pensar precisamente en sus amigos, por ellos valía la pena aguantar lo que fuera. Se dirigió a su clase de español, llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, ahora sí estaba seguro que estaría en un grave problema... Sabía también que de esa clase dependía ser uno de los nuevos estudiantes de NYADA. Ahora tendría que ver la manera de que le permitieran la entrada a la clase... 20 minutos era mucho tiempo de retraso. Intentaría lo que fuera.

Kurt echó a correr hacia el salón de Español. Tocó la puerta como loco, desesperado. No se percató de que interrumpía una lectura y que era un maestro diferente.

A Blaine Anderson no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus clases, no toleraba la impuntualidad. Lo ponia de muy mal humor...

-Quién interrumpe mi clase con semejantes gritos y toquidos?- exclamó Blaine con voz amenazante. Claramente molesto.

Fue un choque de miradas... Ambos se paralizaron... Azul contra Avellana...

Kurt se quedó embobado ante los hermosos ojos color miel del nuevo profesor. Blaine no podía creer lo hermosos que le resultaban esos ojos azul celeste, que empezaban a volverse color jade, haciendo ver al chico aún más hermoso de lo normal._Este chico no puede ser real. Debe ser un angel_.

Blaine desvió la mirada al libro que traía en las manos, para evitar que los alumnos y el ángel de la puerta notaran lo sonrojado y afectado que estaba. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó al chico que seguía en la puerta...

Kurt aun tenía grabada en la mente los hermosos ojos color miel del profesor nuevo... tardó en reponder...

-ku.. ku. Kurt Hummel... y usted quien es? donde esta el profesor Smith?... o acaso me cambiaron de salon?- Kurt no entendía nada. Blaine le respondió rápidamente que era el nuevo profesor de español. -Soy Blaine Devon Anderson- le dijo. -y no, no no te cambiaron de salon... Sería una desgracia que hicieran ese cambio. _No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir..._

Se formó un silencio perturbador, Kurt tardo en asimilar las cosas que había escuchado. Blaine le indicó que tomara asiento y que tomara el libro del escritorio. El castaño obedientemente se dirigió al escritorio a tomar el libro y se dirigió a la banca del fondo.

Rachel solo miraba a Kurt que actuaba de una forma completamente extraña. Kurt nunca actuaba así, entonces decidio jalarlo del brazo para que se sentara junto a ella y pregutarle qué le estaba pasando mientras el profesor Anderson seguía con la lectura. Kurt no queria hablar de eso. La verdad es que no entendía qué estaba pasándole...

No entendía por qué el profesor Anderson lo estaba afectando tanto, así que rápidamente cambió de tema y le contóque el idiota de Karofsky lo habia empujado a los casilleros y que le había gritado que era un marica. Rachel se quedó preocupada... Decidió quedarse callada y seguir la lectura, Blaine rondaba por el salon leyendo la lectura y poniendo a los alumnos a leer algunos fragmentos. Para suerte de Kurt, el profesor Anderson se recargo en la pared de hasta el final a leer. Kurt se empezó a poner nervioso al pensar que semejante ojos hermosos lo miraban por detrás y que era posible que lo pusiera a leer.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que otro compañero leía. Blaine tenía en mente poner a leer a Kurt, pero sonó la campana de salida. El profesor Anderson los detuvo a todos para que anotaran la tarea: leer, practicar el tema visto en clase y hacer un resumen del libro. Una vez que todos apuntaron la tarea, salieron disparados como rayos, Blaine se dirigió al escritorio a recoger y acomodar sus cosas para irse. Cuando salió del salón, vio a lo lejos al hermoso Kurt Hummel, el angel que habia interrumpido la clase, la lectura y que lo habia encandilado con esa hermosa mirada, frunció el ceño al notar que caminaba extraño, como si algo le sucediera o hubiera tenido algún accidente. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse cualquier pensamiento y se dirigio al estacionamiento, subir a su coche e irse a su casa...

Gracias por leer. Este es un fic elavorado por dos escritores: La señorita Darren's Loveeer y yo danygleek. Espero les guste nuestra historia, dejen review porfavor. Cualquier sugerencia, duda, pregunta, Háganmelo saber, que yo se los contestare en el siguiente capitulo.

hasta la proxima

**Aquí nuestros links :D**

**mi facebook: https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook).(c)om/nelly. crisscolfer (sin paréntesis y sin espacios)**

**mi tumblr: darrencriss - girl . tumblr . com (sin espacios)**

**Mi twitter: Darren_Lover**

**mi facebook : https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook.(c) .5 ( sin parentesis y sin espacios**

**mi tumblr : darrencito . tumblr ( sin espacios )**

**mi twitter: ****dani_gleek1**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**:***

_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido_

ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A MI DONAL DONDE QUIERA QUE LO LEEAS TE LO DEDICO ESPERO LES GUSTE A TODOS EN ESPECIAL ATI *_*


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Kurt llegó a su casa pensativo no sabía en donde tenía su cabeza lo que había pasado con krafkoski y con lo del el nuevo maestro de español nunca se lo esperaba y más si este lo miraba como si no hubiera alguien más a su alrededor kurt se quedó pensativo en su casa. Acostado en su cama mirando al techo como si ello fuera lo más importante mientras escuchaba un cd nuevo que había comprado el domingo cuando fue a casa de rachel eran baladas románticas y kurt solo podía pensar en esos ojos color miel. Kurt recordó después de agitar su cabeza y despejarla un poco recordo que tenia mucha tarea y aun no habia empezado con ninguna salto de la cama y dirigió a su mochila que estaba en la esquina de la puerta de su habitación, comenzó con la tarea de matemáticas, la termino rapido porque él era un has en las matemáticas nadie se comparaba a el, paso toda la noche haciendo la tarea y ya al fin cuando casi terminada recordó que también tenía de español y hizo un gesto de molestia porque no entendía nada en especial de libro que su maestro nuevo lo había puesto a leer kurt intento lo mas que pudo pero no pudo más se desesperó aventó el libro a la ventana por suerte el vidrio no se rompió sino su padre lo mataría ya llevaba 4 vidrios esta semana el 5 sería su perdición, kurt se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta y pasó la noche murmurando el nombre ¨blaine . blaine ¨¨ ya eran las 6:00 am y burt su padre los despertó le dijo que ya era tarde kurt se encontraba sudoroso y burt al notarlo se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera sabía que kurt no se despertaría en esos momentos y entonces le abrió a las dos llaves la caliente y la fría regreso a la habitación y movió a kurt ya para alfin despertarlo kurt un malhumorado que no le gusta que lo despierten, burt le dijo kurt la bañera esta lista ya es hora de que te vayas y tu todavía dormido ya vete a bañar y bajas por tu desayuno y te balas con finn que ya esta desde hace rato listo para irse solo te esta esperando, kurt salió disparado hacia el baño y se empezó a bañar burt se dirigió a la cocina riendas abajo y empezó a hacer el desayuno de kurt kurt salió 8 minutos después es del baño hizo su ritual de cremas lo redujo a unos 3 minutos y salió vestido y corriendo a escaleras abajo a desayunar y irse con finn.

Kurt y finn ya en la camioneta se dirigieron a velocidad a la escuela porque ya casi era la hora de cerrada y no querían quedarse fuera, finn apretó el acelerador y llegaron en 3 minutos a la escuela y todavia les dio tiempo de estacionarse y llegar a sus casilleros por las demás cosas que le tocaban ese día los dos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su clase ellos se encontrarían en matemáticas a las 4:00 pm …...

por otro lado blaine despertó temprano a las 5:00 am para preparar todas sus cosas antes de ir al trabajo primero abrió la ducha mientras hacía el desayuno ya acabando de hacer el desayuno se dirigió a la ducha a bañarse y vestirse para desayunar y irse a trabajar empezara la jornada con dalton y tenia muchos planes hoy ya que lo unico que queria era llegar a ver esos hermosos ojos que había visto el dia posterior. En su primer dia de trabajo en mckinley nunca pensó que se encontraría con esa belleza , blaine tenía pensado poner a kurt como su ayudante de clase quería pasar toda su estancia con él junto a blaine le sucedió el famoso amor a primera vista. Blaine llegó a dalton y se encontró con su amigo sebastian .

Sebastián era su amigo desde la secundaria el fue uno de sus primero amigos en su vida blaine no era muy sociable en la etapa de la secundaria blaine era muy tímido le daba miedo el rechazo a la sociedad .

Sebastian le ayudó a pasar esa etapa ahora blaine es un joven de 23 años de una estatura de 1.69 con sus rulos alocados pero con una montón de producto. (Gel) a él le daba pena sua rulos en público pensaba que le dirían payaso o algo asi por eso se untaba mucho producto en el cabello.

Sebastian saludo a blaine y le pregunto que si quería ir a cenar esta noche por que hoy se cumplian 9 años de conoserse y hacerse amigos para ambos era una noche especial blaine accedió y le dijo que pasara por el a las 7:00 pm en la escuela mckinley en el estacionamiento de la escuela , sebastian asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su aula para impartir sus clases.

Sebastian es maestro de danza en dalton es uno de los mejores en ohio por lo que es muy prestijiado

Pasaron las horas ya eran las 3:00 y a blaine solo le faltaba la última clase la clase de música y blaine tenía pensado dejarles la tarea de semana se imprevistos (o semana sorpresiva como más era entendible)

blaine llegó al aula y llamó a sus alumnos warblers reúnanse esta semana tienen que cantar para prepararse será la semana de imprevistos ustedes cantarán en el aula prepararon un número grupal en el que pueda ocurrir cualquier imprevisto no quiero nada ensayado como un accidente o algo asi si no eso les costara la calificación del semestre todos se empesaron a reir pero cuando vieron la cara de enojo de su profesor todos callaron y se pusieron a trabajar ya estaba por terminarse la hora blaine salió y se dirigió al estacionamiento para irse a mckinley para por fin llegar a ver esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hacen perderse en un mundo donde solo existen el y el hermoso ojiazul.

ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde hora de la clase de español, kurt caminaba nervioso y pensativo por los pasillos de mckinley sin mirar a ningún lado kurt no se percató de que krafkroski lo mirabava desde lo lejos y con una mirada que mataba solo miraba su caminado y su hermosura pero se le borró su mirada cuando vio que el profesor blaine se le acercaba y lo agarraba del hombro, krafkroski soltó un golpe en el casillero y se fue sin voltear a verlos.

kurt se puso muy nervioso al sentir el la mano de una persona que lo agarraba del hombro kurt suspiró al ver que era blaine su profesor de español blaine le dijo ….

Blaine: hola kurt vengo por ti para que hoy no llegues tarde a mi clase *con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja *

Kurt: o m este m a m.. ok vamos je profesor blaine *kurt con un nerviosismo peor que el de un examen *

ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases pero blaine no soltó el hombro de kurt hasta la puerta de entrada del salón kurt salió disparado hacia su banca hasta el final de el salon donde se encontraba su amiga rachel rachel no se percató de que llegó con el profesor porque blaine tardo en la puerta pasaron 2 minutos y el profesor anderson entró y les indico a sus alumnos que sacaran su tarea y abrieron el libro que les dio en la página #25 kurt puso los ojos saltones al recordar que no había hecho la tarea que el libro lo olvido aventado en cas y se hundió de hombros para que el profesor anderson no viera su expresión de culpabilidad pero fue imposible blaine se percató y se dirigió al final de el salon a recargarse y empezar a leer blaine no tardó ni 5 minutos y le indico a kurt que leyera kurt salto de la impresión y le dirigió unas palabras a blaine.

m perdon pero esque olvide el libro en casa podría poner a alguien más a leer, blaine le contesto o eso no es problema te presto mi libro *blaine le estiro el libro hacia sus manos y le indico en donde se había quedado * kurt comenzó con un tormento si era en la vida que detestaba era el español por las obvias razones de que no lo sabía y no le entendía* kurt empezo en en esuo lla princpa saluo del castillo kurt no resistió y terminó estirando el libro a blaine le dijo perdón pero no le entiendo y m es muy dificil para mi blaine decidió terminar la clase antes todos se fueron pero le pidió a kurt que esperara.

baine le dijo a kurt … kurt mira he investigado tu situación y se que el español se te dificulta muchísimo por eso tendrás que tomar regularización y yo seré tu tutor así es de que tendrás que tomar clases en mi casa fuera de la escuela tienes que comentar esto con tu familia, kurt se quedó paralizado con lo que su profesor blaine le acababa de decir blaine tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir sus datos su dirección y número telefónico le dijo ve mañana a las 8:00 pm después de la escuela es a la hora que estoy disponible porque por las mañanas imparto clases en la escuela dalto.. en eso los interrumpe un toquido era sebastian sebastian miró a kurt y blaine lo miro a sebastian con unos ojos de odio como advirtiendo el es mio alejate seb.

blaine le indico a sebastian que el le había dicho que lo esperara en el estacionamiento no que lo viniera a buscar sebastian le respondió que como vio que sus alumnos salieron pensó que ya era muy tarde y debía buscarlo y sebastian no le quitaba la mirada a kurt blaine se enfureció aún más y le dijo a kurt que se podía ir sebastian le dijo a kurt hola y adios espero volver a verte le grito a lo lejos... blaine golpeó a sebastian y le dijo dejalo el es un adolescente no se fijaria en ti le dijo con una todo de voz desagradable y molesto , sebastian le contesto o dame mas datos de el veras que caerá a mis pies blaine se enojó mas y le dijo estas aqui para casar a mis alumnos o para irnos a cenar sebastian cascarrio y se rió y le dijo cálmate blaine no are nada malo y blaine salió y le dijo callate sebastian y vámonos a cenar ..dirigieron a el estacionamiento y se fueron a la cena,,, por otra parte kurt ya había llegado a su casa y se metió a su computador y abrió su correo le llegó un mail anónimo...

espero no me maten por dejarlos asi y perdon por tardar en actualizar pero la escuela no es facil espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus rewe toda crítica y error son miso cualquier duda sugerencia será bienvenida

hasta la proxima

**Aquí nuestros links :D**

**mi facebook: https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook).(c)om/nelly. crisscolfer (sin paréntesis y sin espacios)**

**mi tumblr: darrencriss - girl . tumblr . com (sin espacios)**

**Mi twitter: Darren_Lover**

**mi facebook : https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook.(c) .5 ( sin parentesis y sin espacios**

**mi tumblr : darrencito . tumblr ( sin espacios )**

**mi twitter: dani_gleek1**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**:***

_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido_

este fic es dedicado a mi amigisisisisisma klaine anderson hummel que fue su cumpleañoz y no pude publicarlo el dia de su mero cumpleañoz espero tes guste el cap y tkm :D bueno sin mas preambulos me despido hast ala proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Kurt ... pero qué es esto? de quien es? por qué me lo mandaron anónimo? mmmm... qué pasara? ... bueno, lo abriré. Dios! de quien será? *Kurt impaciente y con miedo* ... *click*

Mail -ANÓNIMO-

Estúpido y maldito marica porcelana, si sales con el maestro de español, el tal idiota Blaine Anderson creo que ya sabes que pasará, pero si no lo sabes te lo diré ... empecemos: primero te lanzaría a los casilleros como me encanta, después te golpearía la cara, el estómago tan frágil que tienes y no querrás saber lo demás, pero esto puede evitarse si no vas a las clases con el maestrucho ese... sí ese hobbit cara y ojos bonitos... ñam asco ...

Tu eres mío porcelana y si me enteró de que te habló, fuiste o lo buscaste, o es más, te gusta, ambos lo pagarán porque .. porque tu, tú, tú eres mío porcelana ...

-FIN DEL MAIL-

Kurt puso su cara de asustado, no sabia que estaba pasando. Volteo a todos lados sin saber que pasaba, no sabía quien le había mandado ese mail tan espantoso. No supo que hacer solo agarró su teléfono y marcó al primer número que se encontraba ahí, el numero era del maestro Blaine, Kurt se dio cuenta ya cuando el había contestado.

LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA

-Blaine: quien habla? como se sabe mi número?

-Kurt: oh perdone maestro Anderson, perdón... no quise molestarlo

-Blaine: *interrumpió antes de que este colgara* Kurt no cuelgues por favor, espera necesito hablar contigo

-Kurt: esta bien *soltó un suspiro de alivio y de inconformidad* pero después yo tengo que decirle algo y ver si usted... puede ... ayudarme y esta involucrado... y no lo quiero meter en problemas por mi culpa

-Blaine: esta bien , pero primero escúchame tu primero por favor.

-Kurt: esta bien.

-Blaine : bueno, como ya sabes doy clases en Dalton y es una de las mejores escuelas que imparten español, y me gustaría que fueras una semana a Dalton para que tomes clases conmigo, yo le diría al director Figgins que te diera un permiso para llegar a las 4 :00 al colegio, pero que no perderías clases ya que las tomarías en Dalton por una semana, que dices Kurt?

-Kurt: este .. pero .. m tendría que consultarlo con mi padre ..

-Blaine: esta bien pero yo le haré llegar la información sobre la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo

-Kurt : pero..., pero, bueno esta bien *suelta un suspiro de rendición*

-Blaine: bueno ahora si dime que es lo que me querías decir?.

-Kurt: bueno es que recibí un mail pero anónimo y me amenazan, dicen que si me acerco a ti o que si me ven contigo me golpearán, me aventaran contra los casilleros, me harán daño y también a usted y yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero que le hagan daño a usted.

-Blaine: Kurt... Kurt no te preocupes, yo te protegeré y recuerda, soy maestro y no me pueden hacer daño. Seria una expulsión o una demanda directa, descuida aquí está tu maestro para protegerte.

-Kurt: ...

*abre los ojos como plato y se queda sin palabras al escuchar eso*

-Blaine: Kurt... Kurt? oye Kurt estás ahí?.

-Kurt: si aquí estoy... perdón, es que estaba comentándolo con mi papa, lo de estar en Dalton por una semana y me acaba de decir que si,

-Blaine : entonces nos vemos mañana, te espero en clase, linda noche.

-Kurt: igualmente y gracias.

- ambos cuelgan al mismo tiempo -

*Los dos suspiran al momento de colgar *

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

-Blaine agita la cabeza para borrar algunos pensamientos, pero Sebastian llega e invade su mente con comentarios que lo ponen celoso por completo y Blaine solo le pone unos pucheros o una cara que no le agrada mucho poner cuando está comiendo.

-Sebastian le dice que le ha gustado mucho el joven que estaba con el en el aula, le dice: "como me dijiste que se llamaba ... mm Kurt!, ya recordé y escuche que le decías que estaría en Dalton por una semana, que tal! le podría dar unas clases de baile para que tenga mucha mas oportunidad de entrar a una buena escuela.

- Blaine le comenta que no será necesario y que el mismo le puede enseñar a bailar

-Sebastian carraspea del comentario que le dice su amigo Blaine y le contesta:

Blaine tu tienes dos pies izquierdos desde la secundaria, dudo que sepas bailar a estas alturas, nunca quieres salir cuando te invito a un baile jajaj dudo que le logres enseñar a Kurt un paso de baile básico.

-Cállate Sebastian, si se bailar y si no acepto tus invitaciones es porque... por que... mm tengo trabajo que hacer. Tu te la vives de fiesta en fiesta bailando y le tomas poca importancia a tu trabajo.

-Me parece que alguien esta celoso pero bueno le diré a Kurt que si quiere tomar clases en mi casa, así no me la viviré de fiesta en fiesta como tu dices.

-No Sebastian! mejor le preguntaré por mensaje de texto. Espero no este dormido aun. Espérame Sebastian y sácate esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

MENSAJE DE TEXTO

KBKBKBK

11:45.. PM miércoles.  
B : hola de nuevo, espero no estés dormido aun y si te desperté lo siento, en verdad no quise hacerlo , bueno... te mando este mensaje porque mi amigo Sebastian *maestro de danza en Dalton* quiere ver tus conocimientos en la danza, que según te ayudaran para que puedas entrar a una buena escuela, bueno, si es que logras español, claro esta *recalcaba el nombre de la materia con una voz mas grave*

12:10 AM jueves.  
K: no te disculpes, aun no estaba dormido y me dará pena que me enseñen a bailar ... mm pero ... si así aumentaría mi entrada a una buena escuela mm ... lo intentaré, pero primero podría hacerles una demostración el día de mañana? que tal en Dalton *Kurt se moría de ganas de ver esos hermosos ojos que no se podía sacar de la cabeza*

Bueno nos vemos mañana, mándame el horario y la dirección o el salón en donde vernos. descanse maestro Anderson.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

-Sebastian que demonios me hiciste hacer? Kurt aceptó pero dijo que le daría pena que alguien le enseñara a bailar, dijo que nos mostraría una presentación de su talento para ver si necesitaba aprender o no. Dijo que mañana en Dalton lo citamos a que horas .. como a las 10 AM te parece?  
Yo a esa hora tengo libre, y tu?

-Yo también a esa hora almuerzo y podría posponerlo para ver a tu alumno bailar, jeje... mándale el mensaje que a las 10 en el salón # 5 del 2do piso en Dalton, que lleve ropa cómoda y una música que exprese todos sus sentimientos.

-Le mandaré el mensaje mañana cuando este de camino a Dalton. Ya debe de estar dormido, pero ya hay que irnos, que mañana tenemos un día pesado en Dalton .

Blaine llama al camarero para que le den la cuenta y se retiran del restaurante. Blaine conduce a casa de Sebastián para dejarlo y después de dejar a Sebastián toma marcha a su casa.

Blaine llega a su casa, avienta sus llaves a la mesita ratona que esta a un costado de la entrada de su casa y se dirige al baño para abrir a las llaves para bañarse, Esta muy cansado del día que tuvo hoy. Lo único que lo mantenía era que vería casi al finalizar su día a esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, que lo enamoraban, que lo cautivaban por completo.. se metió a bañar y se dirigió a la cama a dormir. Quedó noqueado por completo al sentir el colchón acoplarse con su cuerpo.

Jueves 5:00 AM

Blaine lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su móvil y mandarle el mensaje Kurt con las indicaciones para ir a Dalton a la pequeña presentación, después de mandar el mensaje, Blaine se dirigió a la ducha y después a la cocina a hacer de desayunar y salió a su automóvil para dirigirse a Dalton.

5:40 AM sonó la alarma de Kurt que había puesto para el día de hoy. Agarró su celular y lo calló y vio el mensaje de su maestro. Lo leyó y empezó a buscar una canción para lo que seria su presentación. Se dirigió al baño, se ducho rápido y se hizo su ritual de cremas lo mas rápido que pudo. Se vistió, se puso un pantalón comodo y se puso a ensayar unos pasos de baile, una hora después su padre lo interrumpió hablándole de que bajara a desayunar. Kurt bajó enseguida y desayunó rápido, después le dijo a su papa que hoy se iría temprano ya que tenia que hacer una presentación en otra escuela. Burt solo le dijo que se cuidara y mucha suerte, que esperaba que le fuera muy bien. Kurt se levantó de la mesa, agradeció la comida y se dirigió a su habitación corriendo y tomó su mochila y una bolsa donde iba la ropa que se pondría para el colegio.

Kurt llegó a Dalton y ya eran las 10 AM y entró al salón 5 del 2do piso.

Dentro del salón se encontraban Blaine y Sebastian sentados en una silla cada uno. Le dieron ambos a Kurt los buenos días y Kurt respondió al saludo. Sebastian se adelanto y le preguntó a Kurt qué canci{on bailaría.

Kurt les dijoque bailaría "The boy next door", llevaba un disco y lo colocó en la grabadora que estaba en el mueble del salón. Era un lugar muy amplio, había barras y todo tipo de mobiliario que pudiera utilizar. Sebastian le indico que podría utilizar lo que quisiera, Blaine solo miraba los movimientos de Kurt y se quedó perplejo al ver que Kurt también lo miraba a él.

-Empezó la música y Kurt comenzó a bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo al compás de la melodía. Kurt daba unos pasos impresionantes, majestuosos que encandilaban los ojos de Blaine y Sebastian. Ambos pusieron los ojos de plato al ver esos movimientos tan majestuosos que los dos maestros tuvieron un orgasmo por los pasos tan candentes que daba Kurt y tuvieron una mini erección que se la tapaban con los brazos. Kurt siguió bailando hasta que se acabó la música. Blaine se quedó con la boca abierta, iba a hablar pero Sebastian lo interrumpió...

-Gracias por leer  
-Gracias por todos sus reviews y sus sugerencias. Prometo mejorar mi ortografía, soy novato pero aprenderé con el tiempo. Gracias a todos por leer y compartan el fic por favor.  
Dejen review que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo

Este fic esta dedicado a esa persona a la que quiero amo adoro al mismo tiempo ala que esta en el fondo de mi corazón y también a todos mis segidores que comentan y que no waa espero les guste mi historia y no mematen si no actualizo pronto pero la escuela esta de locos pero ya después del 5 de julio actualizare diario :D los quiere su escritor y escritora 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el momento en el que Sebastián se levantó e interrumpió a Blaine antes de que hablara, le dijo a Kurt que su baile y su interpretación habían estado excelentes, dignos de una buena solicitud en una muy buena escuela de danza o artes.

"Cantas hermoso... Y tu baile fue espectacular!" tomó aire por unos segundos. "Te gustaría salir conmigo para hablar? Quizás te gustaría ser mi alumno, y así mejorarías aún más en tus técnicas de baile..."

"Gracias... y sí, acepto salir contigo Sebastian"

Blaine seguía en shock a causa de los hermosos pasos de baile de Kurt, y para variar, su orgasmo aun no terminaba, pero se cortó al escuchar el 'acepto' de Kurt para salir con Sebastián. Ya era demasiado tarde para que Blaine se lo impidiera. Se puso furioso. Sintió que en su corazón se formaba una grieta al saber que alguien mas saldría con el hermoso alumno al que tanto quería.

Blaine solo hundió de hombros y suspiró con aliento a decepción a tristeza. Kurt lo notó pero Sebastián estaba saltando y gritando como si hubiera ganado algo, o mejor aún, como si hubiera ganado a alguien.

Kurt no le tomó importancia a Blaine. Se dirigió a Sebastian.

"A dónde saldremos?"

Sebastián se puso a pensar. "Al cine, y de ahí iremos a comer." _Lo único que quiero hacer es besarte y meterte en mi cama al terminar la noche._

Blaine no pudo evitar entristecerse aún mas al escuchar sus planes. No podía creer que Kurt hubiera cedido tan rápido. Al parecer, pasaba algo extraño que Blaine no alcanzaba a comprender. _Por Dios! Es solo mi alumno... No tengo por qué sentir estas cosas!_

Blaine pasó el resto del día dando clases en Dalton mientras Kurt seguía fascinado con todas las cosas que Sebastián le había dicho. Casi noprestaba atención a la clase de Blaine.

Kurt estaba hasta atrás del salón con su celular mensajeándose. ¿Con quién? Blaine no quería saber la respuesta... pero al parecer era su disque amigo Sebastián...

Pronto llegó la hora de que se fueran a Mckinley en su carro. Kurt estaba serio. Ambos se subieron al carro del maestro Anderson.

Blaine iba callado todo el camino, no podía mirar a Kurt... estaba destrozado pero no sabía por qué; necesitaba aclarar eso.

Kurt rompió el silencio...

"Maestro Blaine, ¿le molesta que salga con su amigo Sebastian?"

Blaine trag{o duro y tuvo uina seria batalla en su cabeza._Sí, porque tu eres mío, sólo mío. No! no le digas nada! lo vas a asustar y no querrá saber más de ti. Mejor no le digas nada._Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar a causa de esa pelea interminable.

"No, Kurt. En absoluto... Sólo cuídate, si? No quiero que re pase nada malo, por favor..."

"Ok, no se preocupe maestro Anderson. Se cuidarme solo."

"No me llames 'Maestro Anderson'. Dime 'Blaine'. Puedes tutearme... de cualquier manera yo soy tu tutor en español."

"Está bien, Blaine." le dijo no muy convencido, pero Blaine solo soltó una sonrisa de aceptación.

Kurt iba a decir algo mas pero Blaine le dijo que ya era hora de que bajaran porque ya habían llegado a la escuela y Kurt tenía que ir a sus últimas cuatro clases. Kurt solo soltó un suspiro de rendición y se salió corriendo del auto de su maestro... mas bien, desde hace unos minutos Blaine.

_Como sea!_ Kurt ajitó la cabeza y corrió a su casillero a dejar unas cosas y recoger otras...

Blaine se quedó en el auto hundiéndose en sus malditos celos; no sabía cómo explicarlos ya que Kurt y él no eran mas que alumno-maestro o tutor-aprendiz... Sólo eso... Blaine suspiró y salió del automóvil. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, recibió un golpazo por la espalda...

Blaine cayó al piso inconsciente. La persona que lo había golpeado salió corriendo, pero antes de irse dejó una nota.

_*ALÉJATE DE KURT O SUFIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS, MAESTRUCHO ROBA PORCELANAS. TE PASARÁ LO MISMO QUE AHORITA, ASÍ QUE PIENSA MUY BIEN ANTES DE ACTUAR, ANDERSON... AH! Y HOY LE PASARÁ ALGO A KURT POR TU CULPA, PERO ÉL SE LO GANÓ POR NO HACER CASO._

_PD: TU PERDICION*_

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que alguien encontrara al maestro Anderson, era Emma, la psicóloga de la escuela quien llamó rápidamente a Will para que llamara a una ambulancia para que lo llevaran al hospital.

Una vez que dejaron al maestro en la ambulancia, Emma se dirigió a su oficina. Kurt entró corriendo.

"Qué pasa Señorita Pilsbury? Por qué llegó una ambulancia a la escuela?"

Emma le entrego la nota que encontró en el piso a un lado de Blaine.

Kurt se quedó paralizado cuando terminó de leer la nota. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la oficina y se quedó sin respiración por unos minutos. Emma le dijo que tenía que ir a sus clases, porque faltar lo perjudicaría. Le indicó que podría retirarse a la hora de español.

Kurt se paró de la silla y le dio las gracias a Emma por darle la nota que había encontrado. Salió rápido y se dirigió al salón de matemáticas.

Después de esto, no iba a estar tranquilo, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Sebastián avisándole que si podría pasar por él a la escuela ya que Blaine estaba en el hospital por que había sufrido un atentado en el estacionamiento….

Sebastián salió corriendo de su apartamento hacia la escuela para recoger a Kurt y de ahí irse al hospital a ver a su amigo, que al parecer estaba algo grave. Ya era la última hora y Sebastián no llegaba a Mckinley. Kurt estaba tan desesperado por ir a ver a Blaine, que decidió salir del salón e irse directo al hospital.

Kurt iba en la puerta del coro cuando alguien trató de jalarlo hacia los baños mientras que le ponían algo en la boca. Kurt se resistía a oler lo que le estaban poniendo y a ser llevado a los baños.

Mientras Kurt estaba siendo atacado, llegó Sebastian, que estaba buscando el salón de Kurt para irse juntos al hospital. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, gritó. "Hey tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja a Kurt en paz!"

El tipo que lo estaba secuestrando salió corriendo. Sebastian corrió al ver que Kurt estaba en el suelo. Lo levantó y se lo llevó corriendo al auto. Lo tenía que llevar al hospital. No estaba seguro si lo que le habían dado a oler a Kurt era peligroso o muy nocivo.

Llegaron al hospital, y Sebastian sacó a Kurt del asieto trasero del auto. Le pidió a una enfermera que lo ayudara, que el chico estaba grave ya que le habían dado a oler algún tipo de sustancia y por eso se había desmayado. La enfermera rápidamente llamó a un camillero y lo levaron a urgencias.

La enfermera solicitó a Sebastián que tomara asiento pero él se negó; aprovechó para preguntarle si no sabía en qué cuarto estaba hospitalizado BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, explicándole que lo habían traído por la tarde, como eso de las 4 porque había sufrido un atentado. La enfermera le indicó que la siguiera, y lo llevó al área de registro de los internos del hospital.

"En efecto. Ingresó un paciente con los datos que usted me está indicando. Él se encuentra en la habitación 459 del 3 piso."

Sebastián solo corrió hasta esa habitación, pero antes de que saliera, la enfermera le dijo que ahí también colocarían al joven castaño que acababa de llegar de urgencia. Sebastián solo suspiro y se encarreró a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo. Cuando llegó, vio a su amigo, corrió a abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería. El doctor que se encontraba ahí le dijo que se recuperaría rápido, pero que debía tener cuidado y que, si no hubiera sido porque el señor Anderson tiene un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte no sabría qué hubiera pasado.

Sebastián solo se quedó con un nudo en la garganta y se sentó en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. El doctor salió de la habitación y Sebastián suspiro y esperó a kurt.

Pasó una hora antes de que trajeran a Kurt. Sebastián se había quedado dormido. Blaine se despertó en el momento en que acomodaban a Kurt en la cama de al lado. El ojiazul estaba despierto cuando entró a la habitación y Blaine se hizo el dormido. Kurt no lo vio y trató de levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo. Era la de sebastian. Kurt se espantó; volteó al otro lado y vio a Blaine... su Blaine, o mas bien eso pensaba él.

Kurt se acosto en la cama y Sebastian le dijo que descanzara, que estaba muy débil y que lo habían tratado de violar o secuestrar. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y se recostó. Blaine escuchó lo que había pasado y siguió haciéndose el dormido. Sebastian se dio cuenta y suspiro con tono desagradable, como de culpa...

...

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Estaré actualizando ya mas rápido porque ya estoy de vacaciones. Estaré actualizando este y otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Léanlo y dejen su opinión haber si les gusta y waa... bueno nos vemos.

Este fic es dedicado a todas mis lectoras y lectores que leen y comentan y también para los que no comentan.

Nos vemos.

xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a Candy Criss, Hechizera, Katycrisscolfer, MicaKlainer, monsetziita, Darren's Loveeer, Gabriela Cruz, Klaineadiction,gil, RDN por sus Reviews gracias en verdad sus Reviews me encantan muchísimo y bueno hacen que me inspire a seguir con la historia

Y bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mis lectoras darren loveeer, ariana que no deja Reviews pero si me dice que le encanta el fic y a mi amiga klaine anderon Hummel

Y de ante mano a mi amigo zam que me a ayudado un poquito con este capitulo

Capitulo 5

-Sebastián al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer se puso a pensar y decidió salir de la habitación del hospital, o más bien eso pensaban kurt y Blaine. Sebastián se fue a esconder afuera de la puerta, atrás de la cortina para poder escuchar lo que Blaine y Kurt hablarían.

-Blaine al notar que Sebastián se fue, se paro y se fue a la cama donde estaba kurt, le dijo: ¿kurt como que intentaron violarte?, ¿secuestrarte? ¿Estás bien kurt?

Blaine solo hablaba como loco y hacia preguntas. Kurt se paró un poco y le limpio a Blaine la lágrima que a este le estaba cayendo por la mejilla, y le dijo:

-Blaine tranquilo no me pasó nada. Si no fuera por Sebastián, que llegó a la escuela, quien sabe si yo seguiría aquí contigo. -Blaine solo pudo reírse y abrazar a Kurt con el brazo que no tenia enyesado.

Blaine se separó de kurt y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le robó un beso, kurt se quedo atónito ante esto y solo se dejó llevar.

Tocaron la puerta, Blaine se separó de Kurt y se fue a acostar a su cama, en eso abrieron la puerta y era una enfermera que había entrado para revisar el estado de ambos pacientes, detrás de ella entró Sebastián que al parecer estaba algo molesto.

Cuando se retiró la enfermera de revisar a Blaine y a Kurt, Sebastián se acerco rápidamente para decirle que si quería ser su novio, que no podía vivir sin tenerlo. *Solo quería ganarle la partida a su amigo Blaine y quería que Kurt fuera suyo primero que Blaine*.

Kurt se quedó perplejo al asimilar lo que le había dicho Sebastián, Kurt solo pudo responder *si *

A Blaine le rodó una lagrima por su rostro, al parecer a Kurt no le había importado lo que Blaine acababa de hacer... Sebastián saltaba de alegría y no dejaba de gritar 'si! si!' como loco; Blaine solo se hacía bolita en la camilla del hospital.

Kurt miraba a Blaine como diciéndole ¿porque no te apuraste? o ¿porque no fuiste tú?

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBKB

Pasaron algunos meses. Todo iba muy bien en la escuela; al parecer las cámaras vieron lo que le había sucedido a Blaine y lo que le quisieron hacer a Kurt, el director Figgins expulsó a Dave de la escuela y le pagó los gastos del hospital a Blaine, que lo cobró del seguro de maestros del sindicato.

El profesor Anderson y el alumno Kurt se hablaban mas, ya no tenían temor de lo que podría pasar con Dave, pero a Blaine le dolía que fuera novio de Sebastián y no suyo.

Era miércoles y un día antes habían aplicado una prueba de español a los alumnos del maestro Anderson para ver como habían salido. Blaine le pidió a Kurt que si de favor lo ayudaba a calificarlos esa tarde en su casa en la hora de la tutoría, así sabría con cuanto había pasado la prueba de español y vería cuanto había mejorado con cada tutoría, y cada clase.

-Está bien Blaine, quieres que lleve algo en especial? marcador rojo, ¿algo?

-No, nada. En mi casa está todo lo necesario. Ah! y oye ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Sebastián?

Kurt hizo un gesto de disgusto que ha Blaine le molestó y a la vez le preocupo.

-Pues bien, es lindo y atento, guapo. -Blaine frunció el ceño.

*Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Blaine*

Puse una cara de tristeza al escuchar que le iba muy bien con Sebastián, cada vez mis esperanzas se rompían y se acababan por completo, creo que ya perdí a Kurt.

Pero... pero no! Kurt tiene que ser mío! Tengo que luchar por él, él me hipnotizó, me enamoró con su mirada y yo se que hice lo mismo con él, y ese beso en el hospital también fue algo para él pero, por qué no me dijo ni me reclamó nada? esto es muy confuso.

¿Y si le pregunto? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mi? ¿Qué me responderá? ¿Me seguirá hablando? Ay no! Son muchas preguntas en mi cabeza... No puedo! Mejor no le diré nada... Pero lucharé por ti joven Hummel, eres el amor de mi vida.

*Algo interrumpe a Blaine en sus pensamientos*

-Perdón Blaine ¿estás ahí? Tierra llamando a Blaine...

-Perdón Kurt... estaba recordando algo...

-Por tu sonrisa creo que es algo muy bueno... o alguien... -Kurt pone una cara triste.

-No, no. Para nada... nos vemos en mi casa a la hora acordada. Espero no faltes porque en verdad que necesito ayuda -solo quiero ver tus hermosos ojos, tu hermoso cabello y el aroma que sale de ti que me encanta cada vez que estamos en clase.

-Está bien. No faltaré, Blaine. Ahí te veo.

Terminaron las clases en Mckinley y cada quien se incorporó dispuestos a ir a su casa. Más tarde iría a lo de Blaine para ayudarlo con lo de los exámenes.

Kurt ya terminando de bañarse, escogió un conjunto muy especial ya que quería impresionar a Blaine. Quería que este babeara por él. Kurt pensó que por qué nunca se había arreglado así cuando veía a su novio Sebastián…

Tal vez será porque… no lo… amaba... y solo lo estaba utilizando para poner celoso al profesor Anderson.

Un montón de pensamientos surgieron en su cabeza pero la sacudió para que se fueran de inmediato.

Kurt salió de su casa y se dirigió a casa de su profesor Anderson.

*Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Kurt*

Estaré loco?... que me pasa? por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Incluso me vestí muy lindo para él, nunca me visto para nadie... por qué lo hago ahora? Bueno, sí lo se... Él me trae loco, esos ojos avellana que Dios! Derriten a cualquiera, su cuerpo, sus bíceps, cuádriceps, sus brazos que... Dios! Cálmate Kurt! vas a terminar todo excitado si sigues con esos pensamientos. Haber, respira, tranquilízate... ya mero llegas a casa de Blaine y no querrás que te vea con una excitación con estos pantaloncillos que traes puestos! Haber, baja el paso, debemos tranquilizarnos, piensa en cosas bonitas... Esos hermosos ojos avellana que con el sol parecen destellos dorados, como miel sobre hojuelas... Tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa que me hace sonreír cuando pienso en él... Dios! Kurt ya llegaste a casa de Blaine y tu todavía sigues pensando en él.

*Terminan los pensamientos de kurt*

Algo hizo que se sobresaltara Kurt: un castaño de ojos verdes lo agarró por la cintura y atacó su cuello, al sentir eso kurt apachurro el timbre por equivocación y abrieron enseguida como si estuvieran pegados a la puerta desde hace tiempo.

Blaine les dijo que podían pasar y Kurt solo se quedo con un Sebastián pegado a su cuello, Blaine solo suspiró con un sentimiento de tristeza, pero no prestó atención y Kurt y Sebastián se fueron a sentar en el sillón en la sala de Blaine.

Blaine al incorporarse con ellos le dijo a Kurt que tomara los primeros exámenes que estaban en una mesa ratona que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, y que la solución estaba a un lado de los exámenes. Kurt tomó los exámenes y la solución y un bolígrafo para poderlos calificar.

Blaine se levantó del sillón y le dijo a kurt y a Sebastián que si querían algo de beber, Kurt le dijo que un agua o un jugo estaban bien.

-Y tu Sebastián? -preguntó el moreno.

-U jugo, por favor -Blaine asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina por sus bebidas.

Kurt calificaba los exámenes muy rápido, pero de repente el bolígrafo dejó de pintar y Kurt le gritó a Blaine que si no tenía otro bolígrafo, porque los que había en la mesa no pintaban. Blaine le gritó que en su oficina había unos cuantos más, en su escritorio que estaba subiendo las escaleras a 3 cuartos a la derecha. Kurt asintió y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse por mas bolígrafos para poder calificar. A Sebastián solo se le formó una sonrisa perversa en su cara pero Kurt no se dio cuenta.

El castaño subió las escaleras ignorando que estaba siendo seguido por Smythe. Llegó al cuarto y se recargó en el escritorio, revolviendo torpemente algunos papeles, ni siquiera sintió el golpe y repentinamente estaba siendo presionado contra el escritorio

-S-Sebastian, suéltame!- dijo el castaño tan pronto reaccionó

-Oh, porque, cariño? – susurro Sebastian en su oído lo cual hizo que le dieran escalofríos

-Déjame! Que haces?

-Nada ,solo mm….. – decía lentamente Sebastian en el oído del castaño mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pecho.

-Seb… déjame, detente

-Acaso no quieres esto , lindo? – habló el más alto mientras desabrochaba la camisa de kurt

- No…

-Por que no? Se que si, vamos, será divertido -tras esto bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño

-Déjame! …yo amo a Blaine y no a ti ! - kurt empujó a Sebastian como pudo pero sebastian lo volvió a acorralar de inmediato

- Sabes? No me interesa, lo harás y te gustará. -Smythe comenzó a arrancar violentamente la ropa del ojiazul tapando su boca para que dejará de quejarse, kurt empujó a sebastian una vez más gritando "ayuda" antes de que sebastian tapara su boca de nuevo

- Cállate! - Ambos escucharon como la puerta se abría de golpe mostrando un preocupado Blaine

-Déjalo! – gritó el más bajo jalando a Sebastian lejos de Kurt y dándole inmediatamente un golpe en la cara , Smythe respondió instantáneamente a lo que Blaine sólo contesto con un "lárgate". Sebastian salió a regañadientes del lugar lanzando a kurt una mirada furiosa

-Estás bien? – preguntó Blaine preocupado dando un abrazo a Kurt, olvidando que este sólo traía ropa interior y alejándose apenado al recordarlo

-si, gracias….em… - dijo el castaño sonrojándose un poco.

-quieres que te preste algo de ropa?

–claro… por favor, la mía está arruinada.

-bien, espera -Blaine salió corriendo y regresó de la misma manera con algo de ropa que le quedaba grande y seguro le quedaría bien a kurt

-Saldré para que te cambies, te espero abajo.

Kurt se puso la ropa rápido para poder darle las gracias a Blaine por haberlo salvado de algo que no quería hacer, o que más bien le cambiaria la vida por completo.

Kurt bajo las escaleras, se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba Blaine.

-muchas gracias, Blaine. -Lo abrazó tiernamente con todo el amor que le tenía. -si no me hubieras salvado ahorita ya estuviera...

Blaine lo calló poniendo su dedo índice en su labio para luego tomarlo y besarlo tiernamente, demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía guardado en el corazón.

Kurt le correspondió el beso tiernamente, también demostrándole todo el amor y toda la pasión que sentía por el moreno.

Blaine se separo...

– Oh... kurt... lo... lo siento. No... no debí hacerlo. perdóname.

Kurt lo calló poniéndole de la misma manera su dedo en los labios. Le plantó otro beso con más pasión y amor que el primero, cada centímetro de esos labios... de ese beso, era como la pieza que les faltaba a ambos, la que embonaba perfectamente en su corazón.

Dejaron de besarse por falta de aire...

Blaine tomó aire, suspiró hondo y soltó algo que kurt no se esperaba, pero que había estado pensando durante el beso

-Kurt? Te... Te amo

Kurt se sonrojó de inmediato. Se quedó paralizado y sólo pudo decir "Yo.. Yo también te amo, Blaine..."

Aquí nuestros links :D

mi facebook: https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook).(c)om/nelly. crisscolfer (sin paréntesis y sin espacios)

mi tumblr: darrencriss - girl . tumblr . com (sin espacios)

Mi twitter: Darren_Lover

mi facebook : https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook.(c) .5 ( sin parentesis y sin espacios

mi tumblr : darrencito . tumblr ( sin espacios )

mi twitter:dani_gleek1

Kisses Klainers!

:*

_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Kurt? Te... Te amo

Kurt se sonrojó de inmediato.

Se quedó paralizado y sólo pudo decir

"Yo.. Yo también te amo, Blaine..."

... KBKBKBKBKB...

Ambos estaban sonrojados, por aquellos dos besos que se dieron con tanta pacion.

Ambos se separaron y siguieron con los examenes, -blaine: ise un gesto al ver la calificacion que habia sacado mi angel mi dulce angel.

saco un 10 al pareser las tutorias habian servido de algo.

Volte a ver a kurt y le dije que cerrara los ojos.

Kurt me obedecio yo le di un beso profundo kurt solo se quedo paralisado pero me correspondio el beso.

Despues me pregunto por que el beso y le conteste

-Blaine: primera razon por que te amo, segunda razon por que sacaste un diez en tu prueba.. Con esto kurt salto del sillón y se abalanzo a Blaine kurt estaba sollozando de la felicidad.

Esa combinación de noticias, hacían que kurt estuviera feliz pero Blaine se separo de kurt y le dijo hay una 3 razón y esa es….

-Blaine se paro del sillón se arrodillo frente a kurt y empezó a cantar….

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong

I know you get me  
So I let my  
Walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
¨ a kurt se le salieron lagrimas de los ojos era como se lo imaginava en sus **sueños**,

Era perfecto kurt solo sollozaba mientras seguía cantando Blaine ¨¨

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my  
* un brillo se desato en los ojos de blaine como si la cancion fuera la primera que le dedicava a alguien con un brillo de amor *  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight¨..

Blaine al terminar de cantar se aclaro la garganta y salieron las palabras de su boca…

Kurt… tú me mueves, y nunca había sentido esto por alguna persona, y bueno quisiera,

Pedirte que me hagas el honor de que aceptes ser mi novio..

-Blaine al terminar de decir estas palabras – kurt lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso que declaraba todo su amor cada fibra de su corazón, se encontraba en ese beso, Blaine le correspondió y se incorporo en el sillón.

Blaine estaba arriba de kurt y ambos seguían besándose, la lengua del oji miel entro en la boca de kurt y la lengua del castaño la recibió cálidamente, ambas lenguas asieron un baile como si fuera el primero de tantos.

Se separaron por falta de aire...

y kurt le respondió a Blaine si-si quiero ser tu novio, Blaine te amo, te amo

–Blaine: kurt yo te amo mas kurt eres mi ángel eres mío y de nadie más, -kurt se sonrojo de las hermosas palabras que le decía Blaine…

Ambos se separaron y vieron que ya era tarde, kurt le dijo que ya se iba pero Blaine le dijo que no que no se fuera de su lado.

Kurt le dijo que no lo aria pero tenía que irse ya porque su padre lo mataría si llegaba un minuto tarde.

-*Blaine bajo la mirada triste * asentí con la cabeza y le dije a kurt que si podía llevarlo.

-kurt – asentí con la cabeza, me acerque lo tome por el cuello y lo bese en la boca apasionadamente.

Lo solté y me dirigí a la puerta, Blaine me siguió y me alcanzo agarrándome por la cintura y me besaba el cuello mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto.

-Blaine- solté a kurt de la cintura y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta del auto después de que entro cerré su puerta y me dirigí al asiento del conductor.

Arranque el auto , y todo el camino solo fueron miraditas seductoras llenas de pasión y a la vez amor..

Al llegar a la casa de kurt, me salí del auto corriendo a abrirle la puerta y ayudarlo a salir de él,

Kurt me dirigió una sonrisa y cerré la puerta lo agarre por la cintura y le plantee un enorme beso que el me correspondió de una manera que me encanta.

El dijo que ya tenía que entrarme y se fue hacia la puerta.

Saco su celular y textio unas palabras segundos después me llego un mensaje.

Mensaje a Blaine de kurt

Te amo Blaine te amo y que descanses nos vemos mañana :* ..K

Mensaje a kurt de Blaine

Yo te amo mas mi ángel y gracias y mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la escuela te amo …B

GRACIAS POR LEER Y BUENO ESPERO SUS REWVIE QUE DE ESO VIVO OK NO WAA

Aquí nuestros links :D

mi facebook: https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook).(c)om/nelly. crisscolfer (sin paréntesis y sin espacios)

mi tumblr: darrencriss - girl . tumblr . com (sin espacios)

Mi twitter: Darren_Lover

mi facebook : https:(/)(/)(www).(facebook.(c) .5 ( sin parentesis y sin espacios

mi tumblr : darrencito . tumblr ( sin espacios )

mi twitter: dani_gleek1

Kisses Klainers!

:*

_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido_


End file.
